Finding Your Way
by Necro Z
Summary: This is the story of Jack Ketchum, son of Ash and Misty is starting his journey in the Kanto region. Jack will have find his own path in life, his own style and him finding out what is unique about him. He will also be faced with choosing between contest and battles, which side will he stray to contest or battles? first chapter is a preview. Constructive criticism is helpful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people Necro Z here (You can just call me Big Z) I'm here to give you a preview of the first story I'm publishing by myself on my own account. I named the story **_**Finding Your Way**_**. Well here it is. If you don't like the main characters name you can put suggestions in the comments.**

Chapter 1

He woke up to the rays of the suns coming down on his face. Today was the day, it was the start of his Pokémon journey and our Jack was excited. He ran downstairs to see his mother cooking chocolate chip pancakes and she only ever cooks those when it's a special day. Misty Waterflower, former gym leader of Cerulean city, was shocked to see his son wake up early since he usually sleeps all the time (like a certain someone she knows). "Hey mom, you know what day it is right?" Jack asked. Misty sighed, "No, what is happening today?" She asked sarcastically. "It's the start of my Pokémon journey! Man can't believe you forgot all about it, what kind of mom does that?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. Misty gave him a quick hit over the head, "You really are just like your father. Did you really think I would forget about my own son, who is starting his own Pokémon journey?" She said not letting the joke go any farther.

"Where are Dad, Risa, Mike, and CC?" He asked "Your father and siblings are already at Pallet Town at the lab with Professor Oak," she answered. "Now, eat fast because we're going to need to go fast to make up for time we lost," she said with a smile forming on her lips. Even though Misty was smiling Jack had a look of fear written on his face. For as long as Jack could remember whenever they were going to be late for something she start racing down the streets like she was in a Fast & Furious movie. Jack finished eating and started preparing himself for Misty's crunch time driving by shadow boxing. This made Misty think that he was trying to waste time. "Come on Jack Ketchum, I have a no late streak and I am not about to break it," She said sternly dragging him by the collar of his pajamas (didn't have time to change because of crunch time).

***1 hour and 45 minutes later at Pallet Town***

Meanwhile, A tall man a little girl were standing in front of the Oak Lab. "Daddy, where is mommy and Jack?" "Well Risa, if you close your eyes and count to five, I promise that Mommy and Jack will be here." "Ok daddy!" said Risa as she began to cover her eyes. "One… Two… Three… Four…" Suddenly a car drove up at high speed and screeched to a stop right in front of Ash. "Five!" Risa said opening her eyes. "Mommy!" Risa said running to Misty happily. "Hey honey! How's my little water princess?" Jack fell to the ground cuddling it saying, "Ah ground, we will never part again," "Jack if you do that you're never going to get a girlfriend," "Oh hey Mom" Ash said. Jack looked up to see his grandmother Delia.

"Hi grandma, how are you feeling?" Jack asked with a bright smile forgetting the fact that he felt like he was dying 30 seconds ago. "Well Jack I'm doing great, but the question is how **you** are feeling" She said pointing at him putting emphasis on the you. "I'm psyched and ready to go and get my first Pokémon!" He said with a fiery aura surrounding him. "OKAY, LETS GOOOOOOOOO" Delia and Jack said leaving them in the dust. "MOM YOUR NOT AS YOUNG AS YOU USED TO BE!" Ash yelled running after the two retreating figures, "I swear, he's becoming more and more like Ash every day," Misty said disappointed that he only inherited her awareness of situations.

***In Gary's lab (yes he inherited it after Oak retired)***

Two teenagers going around the lab putting up decorations while Gary was trying stopping them from putting up decoration. "Mike, CC would you stop messing my the lab" "come on Uncle Gary it's just this occasion" CC said. Jack soon broke through the door breathing heavily said, "I'M HERE TO START MY POKEMON JOURNEY!"

**A/N: Well how did you like the story even though it was just a part of the story of what's to come, but constructive criticism will be helpful for better development in the story and me as a writer. **

**Necro Z out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people Necro Z here (You can just call me Big Z) I have now finished the full version of the story. Here it is.**

Italics mean the Pokémon are talking

Chapter 1

He woke up to the rays of the sun coming down on his face. Today was the day, it was the start of his Pokémon journey and our hero Jack was excited. He ran downstairs to see his mother cooking chocolate chip pancakes and she only ever cooks those when it's a special day. Misty Waterflower, former gym leader of Cerulean City, was shocked to see his son wake up early since he usually sleeps all the time (like a certain someone she knows). "Hey mom, you know what day it is right?" Jack asked. Misty sighed, "No, what is happening today?" She asked sarcastically. "It's the start of my Pokémon journey! Man can't believe you forgot all about it, what kind of mom does that?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. Misty gave him a quick hit over the head, "You really are just like your father. Did you really think I would forget about my son, who is starting his own Pokémon journey?" She said not letting the joke go any farther.

"Where are Dad, Risa, Mike, and CC?" He asked "Your father and siblings are already at Pallet Town at the lab with Professor Oak," she answered. "Now, eat fast because we're going to need to go fast to make up for time we lost," she said with a smile forming on her lips. Even though Misty was smiling Jack had a look of fear written on his face. For as long as Jack could remember when they were going to be late for something she start racing down the streets like she was in a Fast & Furious movie. Jack finished eating and started preparing himself for Misty's crunch time driving by shadow boxing. This made Misty think that he was trying to waste time. "Come on Jack Ketchum, I have a no late streak and I am not about to break it," She said sternly dragging him by the collar of his pajamas (didn't have time to change because of crunch time).

***1 hour and 45 minutes later at Pallet Town***

Meanwhile, A tall man with a Pikachu on top of his head and a little girl holding a Skitty doll were standing in front of the Oak Lab. "Daddy, where is mommy and Jack?" "Well, Risa, if you close your eyes and count to five, I promise that Mommy and Jack will be here." "Ok daddy!" said Risa as she began to cover her eyes. "One… Two… Three… Four…" Suddenly a car drove up at high-speed and screeched to a stop right in front of Ash. "Five!" Risa said opening her eyes. "Mommy!" Risa said running to Misty happily. "Hey honey! How's my little water princess?" Jack fell to the ground cuddling it saying, "Ah ground, we will never part again," "Jack if you do that you're never going to get a girlfriend," "Oh hey Mom" Ash said. Jack looked up to see his grandmother Delia.

"Hi grandma, how are you feeling?" Jack asked with a bright smile forgetting the fact he felt like he was dying 30 seconds ago. "Well, Jack I'm doing great, but the question is how are** you **feeling" She said pointing at him. "I'm psyched and ready to go and get my first Pokémon!" He said with a fiery aura surrounding him. "OKAY, LETS GOOOOOOOOO" Delia and Jack said leaving them in the dust. "MOM YOUR NOT AS YOUNG AS YOU USED TO BE!" "PIKA, PIKA." they said running after the two retreating figures, "I swear, he's becoming increasingly more like Ash every day," Misty said disappointed that he only inherited her awareness of situations.

***In Gary's lab (yes he inherited it after Oak retired) ***

Two teenagers were running around the lab putting up decorations while Gary was trying stopping them from putting up decoration. "Mike, CC, will you stop messing up the lab?!" "Come on Uncle Gary it's just this occasion" CC said. Jack soon broke through the door breathing heavily said, "I'M HERE TO START MY POKEMON JOURNEY!"

"Hey pipsqueak #1 you don't have to yell!" Mike said. "Mike, how many times have I told you not to call me pipsqueak #1?" Jack said raising his voice at the end. "What wrong with calling you pipsqueak #1? I call Risa pipsqueak #2, right pipsqueak number two?" he asked. "Yay, I'm pipsqueak #2!" Risa shouted in excitement.

"Well, looks like someone seems excited to start his journey," Gary said. "Uncle Gary!" Jack said. "Well, it's time to choose your Pokémon and lucky for you, you're the first person here, actually you got here really early," Gary said amazed by their punctuality. "Humph, and it's all thanks to me," Misty said crossing her feeling proud that he didn't end up in the same situation as Ash.

"Misty, you didn't drive crazy again did you?" Gary asked. The question angered her and she hit him over the head with her mallet. "For your information, it's called crunch time driving," she stated. "Okay, so Jack, are you ready to choose your Pokémon?" Gary asked still recovering from the blow he received. "YEAH, LET'S DO THIS!" Jack shouted. "Like I said pipsqueak, there's no need to yell" Mike said. "I said stop calling me Pipsqueak," Jack said holding his temper. "Come on guys this is not the time to be fighting this should be a happy occasion," Delia said coming in between the two siblings.

"Okay everybody, come around" Gary said clapping to get their attention. "Now Jack you have three choices, Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle," Gary said. Gary's assistant wheeled out the starters on a cart, but there was some trouble because Charmander swinging its tail around happily, which soon caught Bulbasaur's bulb on fire. Bulbasaur ran off of the cart towards Jack set his pants on fire. Squirtle saw his opportunity. He jumped off of the cart and used water gun; Bulbasaur was still running around and ran into Squirtle directing it at Charmander. Jack saw the water gun coming at Charmander and ran and grabbed Charmander saving it. The problem was soon resolved when CC called out her Oshawott and used water gun Bulbasaur putting out the fire on his bulb. "Thank you Cecilia," Gary said. "No problem," she said.

***Few minutes later after cleaning***

"So Jack, have you decided on what Pokémon you will choose" Ash said. "Of course" Jack said. "I have decided to choose...Charmander!" Jack said. Everyone was a little shocked at first but then realized why he made this choice. "Well, pipsqueak #1, your interest in things still hasn't changed," Mike said. "Charmander use Ember!" Jack shouted. Charmander shot flames at Mike's smug faces turning it to a charred face and shocked expression. "GO, GO, GO, HE GONNA EXPLODE," Jack said with Charmander following him. Mike's eye started to twitch and soon he blasted off after Jack. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU PIPSQUEAK!" Mike shouted. Everyone sweat dropped at what just happened.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Jack shouted. They both jumped into the car and locked the doors. Soon a face of a wild man breathily heavily was shown through the window. "Come out and fight like a man!" he shouted. "I'm 10," Jack said bluntly. "Ugh!" Mike said. Mike was knocked out by Misty's mallet. "Jack, it's okay to come out now" Misty said sweetly. Jack slowly started to step and the moment he stepped out Misty knocked him out.

*1 hour later*

Jack wakes up to the face of a worried Charmander, "_char, Charmander_" Charmander said crying. "Hey Charmander, you were worried about me weren't you?" He asked rubbing Charmander head. Charmander nodded still crying. Jack turned his right and he sees a travel bag that is packed and ready to go. He looks around the room some more and sees clothes for him. A sleeveless hoodie, a long sleeve shirt, jeans, running shoes, and fingerless gloves. Jack decided not to question what was happening and dressed himself. He figured out that this was his dad's room. Seeing pictures of Ash and Pikachu and trophies with his name on it.

Jack walked downstairs with Charmander to see everybody sitting on the couch waiting for him to come down. Misty was the first to see him. "I knew it would fit you perfectly!" Misty said excitedly. Ash and Gary soon stood up and walked over to Jack, "Before you go Gary has a gift for you." Ash said. Gary went into to his pocket and pulled out a Poke ball on necklace. "This Pokeball will operate as Charm Ander's poke ball and the reason it's on a necklace is so you can call him out in style," Gary said. He went into his pocket and grabbed a beaten up looking poke ball that was broken in half. "This poke ball was the symbol of how our rivalry started, and I want you to give the other half to your rival," Gary said.

"Ok, now it my turn for gifts," Ash said running into the other room. He came back two minutes later with Pikachu on top of his head holding something covered by a cloak. He soon revealed to be an egg. The egg was yellow and at the bottom it was black with jagged lines. "Call us once it hatches, I bet Pikachu would like to see his child," Ash said. "Hey Ash, are you trying to one-up me?" Gary asked with sternness in his voice. "Whatever do you mean," Ash said. "Okay, this is a sentimental moment, not the time for fighting," Misty interrupted giving them both a threatening glare, "yes ma'am," They said simultaneously.

"Now that gift time is over, it's now time to see him off" Delia said. Jack took the Poke ball off of the necklace, "Okay Charmander it's time to return to your Poke ball," Jack said. "_Charmander"_ he said. The Poke ball grew to its full size and a red beam shot out at Charmander and materialized him into the poke ball. The Poke ball snapped back onto the necklace easily. Jack put the egg in an incubator and into his bag. Soon after everyone started walking outside.

"I'm miss my little brother so much, you better call us every day or me, Risa, and mom will go crazy," CC said crushing Jack with a love hug. "Okay, just stop crushing me!" Jack said trying to breathe. CC finally decided to let go, the next one to say good bye was Risa. She started tugging at his hood, Jack turned around to see her crying, "I *sniff* don't want *sniff* you to go" She sobbed. Jack gave her a loving hug, "I promise I will call whenever I can, okay" Jack said rubbing her head soothingly. She nodded rubbing her eyes. "Ay pipsqueak #1" Mike shouted. "I told you to stop-" Jack was stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Mike handing him a plastic bag of his favorite treats. Mike face facing the other way but Jack notices a slight blush on his ears. "Don't get lost on your journey because you're on your own out there," He said. Hearing this made Jack smile, "thanks bro,"

"Before you leave, it's time for the song!" Ash shouted. "Not the song," Misty groaned.

"_2B a Master... Pokémon Master I will be writin' a brand new chapter! 2 B a Master... Pokémon Master I will be strivin' to be the greatest Master!  
PokéBall Go...Go..." "BANG!"_

Ash fell to the ground knocked out due to Misty and her trusty mallet. Risa walked up to his unconscious father. "Daddy, are you okay?" Ash sat back up "The greatest Master of Pokémon" then fainted.

**A/N: So how did you like the full version of my story? If you thought the story was good put it in the reviews, and constructive criticism is important for me to become better. Did anybody think I used Misty's mallet too much, if so I'm sorry. Peace out my brothers and sisters**


	3. New Encounters, Bonds Strengthen

**Hey People Necro Z with Chapter 2 of **_**Finding Your Way. **_**Sorry that the update took so long but I was kinda distracted with playing video games and summer camp**_**. **_**Jack will meet our next main characters in the story. I also forgot to add that Ash is a Pokémon master, and Misty is now a water type master. I know that some of you may not like the idea, but I don't like it when dreams aren't fulfilled. Does anybody know how to do a stomach growling effect? Thoughts are in Italics with apostrophes.**

Jack is lost. He didn't know what happened; he followed the map to the best of his ability but ends up lost in route 1. He should have heeded his brother's words not to get lost. "_Guuuurrrrgh" his stomach rumbled in anger._ And now Jack is lost and hungry. In order to keep from starving, he decides to find a tree to rest at and eat some of the treats is brother gave him. He pulls out a glazed donut and starts biting into it. As he was on the last bite, he hears a rustling in the grass. _'__Great! It must be a Pokémon, This will be my first catch' _Jack thought. Jack finished the donut and licked his fingers. He reached for the PokéBall around his neck. "Charmander use ember!" He commanded. "_Chaarrrr!" _Charmander shot a weak flame at the direction of the sound.

"IIIYAAAAAAAAH!" a girl shrieked. "Uh-oh," he said. Jack ran toward the scream to see a girl in tears holding a burnt dress. Her hair was blonde with black roots that reached to her shoulders, her eyes were silver, she wore a buttoned green collared shirt, a jean jacket and beige khaki's. She turned her head to the left and saw Jack with Charmander right next to him. Instantly, her eyes turned from a cerulean blue to a blazing inferno. "You!" She started. "YOU BURNED MY NEW DRESS...YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" She ran towards him at full speed. Jack picked up Charmander and ran as fast he could. "I'm sorry!" He said running away. Luckily for him, he was just a bit faster, and all that running away led him to the exit of the forest. His running went to a jog and transitioned into a walk. "That girl was crazy," He said still trying to catch his breath.

While catching his breath, Jack unknowingly was standing at the entrance to Viridian City. "Thank God were here! We finally made it to Viridian City. The city where his journey will truly start. He returned Charmander to his ball and walked to the Pokémon center. Once he reached the Pokémon Center, he saw a line that stretched five feet out of the Pokémon Center. "AAAAAAUUGGH," He yelled in anguish. "Hey stupid will you keep it down I want to keep my hearing," a boy behind him said. He was wearing all black. A black hoodie, pants, even his shoes (he is like the definition of emo). His eyes and hair were blue, but what stood out was emotionless face, "Oh, sorry about that," Jack apologized. "Heh, didn't even try to fight back, heh, you won't survive for long with that attitude,"with a smug smile he started walking away, "Hey!" Jack called out. He turned his head, "What's your name?" Jack asked. "The names Axel," He responded.

It was about an hour until Jack was next in line and the sky was now dark. He handed Nurse Joy his Pokedex. The registration took 15 minutes. "Here is your Pokedex you are now certified as a trainer in the Indigo Plateau," She said. "Thank you Nurse Joy," He said. _'__This would be a great time to call them' _Jack thought. Jack walked over to the video phone and punched in the numbers of the Cerulean gym. The person to pick up the phone none other than CCS

"Hello?" She answered lazily. "I thought you would be more excited when your little brother finally calls. Upon hearing Jack's voice, she perks up and her lazy expression turns into a huge smile. "JACKY!" She screams. "MOM, DAD, HE FINALLY DECIDED TO CALL," She yells. Soon a hand shoved CC out of the way and the person who appeared was Misty. "Honey, are you ok, any scratches, did you get attacked, did you change your "you know what's?" "MOOOM," He jack said in an embarrassed tone. "It's okay, I had to go through the same thing, but at least your mother didn't shout in front of everybody," Ash said coming from the side so he can be seen. "Funny story dad, but the real reason I called is because I am now a certified as a Pokémon trainer," He said.

Jack felt that something was out of place, he didn't see mike, and he started looking at the screen at different angles thinking it would make a difference. "Where's Mike?" He asked. "He's down here," Misty says pointing to corner of the screen. "He stayed at the video phone with Risa the whole time waiting for you to call, isn't that cute?" Misty said. "Well, tell Mike and Risa I said hi," Jack said. CC then shoved Misty out of the taking the phone, "you better be ready for when you go against me, just because you're my little brother doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Jack said with a confident smile. "BYYYEE," they said simultaneously. The screen went black.

Jack asked Nurse Joy for a room to stay in for the night. Nurse Joy handed him the key, "good night," she says. "You too," he responds. Jack was restless, he couldn't stop thinking about kind of journeys he would have along the way, or if he would make any lifelong friends. Not that he didn't have any friends, he did have friends, but no any he could call a best friend. His restlessness got the better of him and he called out Charmander. "Hey buddy, sorry to call you out this late, but, I just needed someone to talk too. _"__Char," _Charmander said.

Both Charmander and Jack walked outside and laid down on the grass looking at the stars. "So what do you think of this journey so far?" He asked. _"__Char, Charmander" _Charmander responded with a huge smile. "I know that there will be many adventures and challenges ahead of us, but we'll face them together head on," he said clenching his fist, he turned his head towards Charmander with a smile._ "__CHAR!" _he responded happily. Jack held up his hand, "I always saw my dad and his Charizard do a fist bump and I wanted to do something like, I thought maybe a high five," he explained. Charmander understood and high fived him. "It's close to midnight now and I think we should get some rest now," Jack took the pokeball from his necklace, "return," red beam materialized Charmander into the pokeball. "Sweet dreams buddy," he whispered.

It was finally morning and Jack actually managed to get some sleep in. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast that is served in the cafeteria. Just like Ash, his stomach was like an endless pit and his mouth was a black hole consuming anything coming near it. After finishing five plates and put away his dishes and walked out of the Pokémon center. The whole time he was walking he couldn't help but feel a killing intent directed towards him.

As Jack was exiting Viridian City until, "hey boy your a pokemon trainer aren't you?" An old man asked. Jack looked at him akwardly, "yeaaaaaaah, " he answered. "Why do you ask?" "Since your just beginning I thought of it as my duty to teach you how to catch a Pokemon," He said. "I think I'll be fine," he reassured him. "Don't be silly you need all the help you can get," he countered. "Like I said I think I'll be AHH" _'how the hell is this old man strong' _he thought.

***Five minutes later***

"Now, as I said before before, it's all in the wrist," "Aha" Jack said. The man had been talking non-stop for the past five minutes. "There is also a form to it... like this," the old man said while demonstrating. "wow," he said with a bored voice. "There is also the pokeball that matters, and with you young kids with those new pokeball models, I swear, back in my day, you had to twist the center before doing anything with the pokeball, but now you can just throw it,"

The old man was complaining about how technology has changed for the past two minutes and Jack couldn't take anymore of it. Once he saw his opportunity he walked away silently from the old man. It was then Jack felt it again, that killing intent he felt when he left the Pokemon center, he quickly turned around to see if anyone was there, he saw no one. "My morning has started out very weirdly," he said before going into the forest.

Jack was walking through the forest being careful not to get lost. "I feel that I going to get lost so I'm going to need some help," Jack grabbed the pokeball from his necklace, "Charmander, come on out!" he yelled. _"Charmander," _Charmander said. "Okay buddy, I'm going to need some help getting out of the forest, so who better to ask than a Pokemon," he said. _"Char, Char, Charmander," _Charmander started walking forward.

***Ten minutes later***

Both Charmander and Jack's were on their hands and knees in defeat, "we got lost again" _"Charmander"_ "Well, lets not sulk over it, lets eat," _"CHAR!" _he said excitedly. Jack went into his bag to reach for the treats that Mike gave him but didn't feel it in there, "Hah?" he said. Jack started to vigorously look through his bag trying to find the treats but to avail. "AAAHHH, THE FOOD IS GONE!" he screamed with tears in his eyes. _"CHAR?!" _Charmander said in shock. "WHERE COULD I HAVE-" he paused for a second realizing where he had left it. " I LEFT IT ON THE TREE WHEN WE WERE CHASED BY THAT CRAZY GIRL," That's when a cold chill came over him. He and Charmander stopped screaming and crying when they felt it. Something dangerous was coming towards them.

"Helloooooo," Jack said hoping that whatever it was would respond. Then he saw a shadow that ran out of the bushes towards him, which revealed a girl that looked very familiar to Jack. "DRESS KILLER" She yelled. She cocked back her arm _'oh yeah that was the girl from when-' _Jacks train of thought was stopped when a fist collided with his right eye. Charmander ran over to Jack to help him get up, his eye was swollen and purple. "I will make you pay for what you did to my dress," she said. "WAIT," he shouted. She stopped. He swiftly grabbed Charmander and said, "I have a Charmander and I am not afraid to use it," _'please take the bluff, please take the bluff' _"I'm not falling for that trick," _'DAMMIT!' _he thought. "Fine then, how about we come to some sort of agreement instead," he said. "Fine then, you can pay me back for that dress," he offered. "Okay then, how much was the dress?" he asked. "Five hundred thousand yen," she answered. "Eh?" "Five hundred thousand yen," she said again. Jack started drying up and soon turned into dust, which was blown into the wind (translation, he went unconscious).

**A/N: I love to exaggerate. What did you people think because I aim to please, and please posts reviews if you can, but I'm not forcing you to. Does anyone else think this was a character bonding chapter, because I do think so myself. That's it so Peace out my brothah's and sistahs.**


	4. The Secret Garden of the Butterfree

_Hey people Necro Z here to give the latest chapter in finding your way. Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I was in Australia for two weeks and then I had to get my learners permit for driving and having to get used to regular time here also took a lot out of me. Also I like the pokemon sound track so from time to time I will say that a certain song will be in the back ground_

"Five… Hundred… Thousand?" said a scared Jack. "Yes that's what you get for your stupid Charmander burning my beautiful dress!" said the girl. "But I don't have five hundred thousand yen!" said Jack. Well you're gonna have to figure something out, or you will suffer the consequences. "Ok then just give me some time! Please?" Jack begged "You have until tomorrow to pay me back." She said. "I won't let you down." Jack said. As Jack and Charmander walked away, they both looked at each other with the same idea… **'We gotta get outta here'. **Once the coast was clear, Jack and Charmander ran for their lives, until… Bang! Jack ran into a certain blue haired boy.

"You again?" the boy got up sticking his hand out to Jack. It was Axel, "hey stupid, didn't expect to see you out here," he said with a smirk. A growl came out of Jack's mouth. "Friend of yours?" They both turned their heads, Axel looking at her with a dull expression, Jack with a look of fear. It was her; she was leaning against the tree checking her nails. "You," she said pointing to Jack. "You're coming with me," she past Axel and towards Jack and yanked him by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow"Jack got his pokeball off his necklace and returned Charmander Axel stood there still trying to comprehend what he just saw. He finally shook it off and walked away.

The girl was still holding Jack by the ear until she let go of him. "Okay, since you decided to run away, now wherever you go I go," she said. "Even in the bath tub," Jack responded. Hearing this she blushed and went for a punch to the face, but Jack easily dodged it. "Ha, the first time you were lucky but when you have experience of have a murder boss mother there is nothing you can't dodge," he said.

**Meanwhile...**

Misty finally finished writing a report on her Pokémon training regimen this year, "Achooo," "someone must be talking about you," Ash said coming from behind her. "And why do say that?" "Just a hunch," he said while walking away.

**Back to Viridian Forest**

The girl was panting while Jack was still at full energy, "Give up?" Jack said. "Fine, you win," she said falling down into the grass. "Oh yeah you haven't told me your name yet," Jack said. "My name is Lila Stanhope, you," "Jack Ketchum," Upon hearing the last name Ketchum, Lila bolted up, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Michael Ketchum," "Uuuhh yeah?" "Kyaaaaaaahh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I am his biggest fan, you have got to let me meet him," she said with their noses almost touching. "Okay but, how is he famous?" Jack asked "You don't know how he is famous!?" Lila said. "If he was famous he would have been bragging about it, so I think he doesn't even know," Jack replied "He is a prodigy trainer that has come close to becoming the Pokemon League Champion in the Indigo Plateau. He is one of the four trainers known as the Pseudo Elite Four. Plus, he is hot...You have to let me meet him," Lila said. "Okay, okay, once we get to Pewter City, I can call him, buuuut..." "But what?" "You talking to him will lower my debt by fifty percent." jack said with a smirk on his face. Lila thought it over for a while. Jack put his hand out, "Do we have a deal?" he asked. She thought it over again until she finally to a conclusion, "Twenty-five and it's a deal," "-sigh- deal," They shook hands and headed out.

It was a good thing that Lila had a good sense of direction or they would have never gotten back on the trail. "So, what's your family like?" Lila asked, "The Ketchum family is pretty good at the avoiding the paparazzi, so people don't know much," "Were a crazy family." he stated without hesitation. "Food fight at dinner, almost setting the Gym on fire, enraging the Zubat and having them chase after us as a game," Lila looked at with wide-eyes hearing him say this as if it was normal, "But were also very close, when one of us is sad, we'll whatever it takes to make them smile again, that's the kind of family we are and that's what I love about it," "What about you Lila, what's your family like?" "Oh you wouldn't want to know, were just normal," she said as if to avoid the question. Jack knew she was hiding something but decided not to pry into it.

(Everything Changes 2.B.A Master Album)

It was dark out and there nothing but silence as they were walking through the forest. Jack tried to start to say something but, was interrupted by the cry of a Pokémon. Jack turned his head, "I know that cry," "Charmander let's go," Charmander came out following him, "_Charmander,"_ he said following Jack into the bushes, "Hey, wait for me!" Lila said following jack into the bush. Once Lila was on the other side she yelled, "JA-" "Shhh, look," He pointed to the clinging onto to each tree, suddenly all the Metapod started glowing and their body shape was changing from a cocooned Pokemon to a cute Butterfree. Lyla looked at them with a huge smile on her face, she had just seen something that couldn't be explained in words, and Jack turned his head over to Lyla looking at her face. For reasons unknown to Jack he was blushing from looking at her smile.

A Butterfree flew over to Lyla and sat in her hair happily purring. "That Butterfree seems to like you," Jack said. "Yeah, maybe I should catch it," she pulled out a PokéBall and she was about to catch it, it swiftly flew with grace. Each PokéBall she threw, it gracefully dodged it. "Why won't it let me catch it, I thought it liked me?" "It does, it's just playing with you," Lyla turned her head to look at him, "What?" "Butterfree are pretty playful creatures," "and how do you know this," she asked skeptically. "My dad had a Butterfree and he always played liked that," "I fell into that pond playing with one." Jack said pointing to the pond. "You've been here before?" Lila asked. "Yes, back when my dad was starting. He caught a Caterpie, and it eventually evolved into a Butterfree," "But he his Butterfree had to be released so it could be part of the Butterfree migration," "But after he came back from Unova he heard about the Butterfree migration in Kanto. So he where the Butterfree settled and they were once again reunited,"

"That -sniff- is beautiful," Lyla said. "But that doesn't explain why you've been here before," "Oh yeah, well long story short, every year the Caterpie come to this spot in the forest and evolve into the Metapod you saw a while ago, and the Metapod then evolve into Butterfree, so every come here-" "To the Secret Garden of the Butterfree," a deep voice said coming from the bushes. "Who's there?" Jack said putting himself into a stance ready to attack. "Relax, it's just me." The person came out and it was Ash, "Dad?" Ash had Risa on his shoulder's Mike was holding Risa's doll looking at the Butterfree and CC jumped into the pond with her swimsuit on, Misty was sitting at the edge of the pond with her feet in the water, "How long have you guys been here," "Just long enough to hear your conversation," Mike said with a smirk.

Lyla started shaking, Jack saw this and was worried, "Um, Lyla, are you ok?" "Kyaaaaaaahh, its Michael!" "I'm your biggest fan!" "Really I didn't know I had any fans." "I thought girls crowded around because of my looks," Risa nudged Ash, "Daddy let me down," "Ok, princess," Ash got on his knees to let Risa down safely. When she got down, she ran down to Jack to give him a big, "I missed you," she said burying her face into his shirt., "missed you too princess," he said returning the hug, "Aww, isn't that cute," Lyla cooed. "So getting back to important matters my debt now has decreased by fifty percent," "FIFTY?!" Lyla yelled. "But the deal was twenty-five," "no that was if you got to talk to him on the phone, you got to meet him in person," "but -sigh- fine you win," "Yes,"

"Jack honey, what's this about being in debt?" Misty said. The creepy thing is she is smiling but giving off an evil aura. "Your son burned my 500,000 yen dress, and now owes me big time!" she shouted. "I'm keeping an eye on him until he pays me back," Ash and looked at each other having a strange sense of deja vu. They both smiled at each other. Misty walked over to Lyla and clasped both her hands, "Lyla," "yes, Mrs. Ketchum?" she said in a worried tone. Misty gave her a warm smile, "welcome to the family," Lila's expression became blank, "hah?" "You'll find out soon enough," Ash was giving Jack his man to man talk, "my boy finally became a man, I'm so proud of you," "hah?"

"Hey the Butterfree already left, it's time to go!" CC shouted. "Well looks like it's time to go see you guys some time later, and good luck on your journey," "oh yeah here's some pokemon food my Brock it'll last you about a month," Ash ran to the car to grab the pokemon food in the trunk. Ash came back holding a box of pokemon food, "it's big enough to go into your bag too," "well bye," Ash said leaving both Jack and Lyla with blank expressions. "What did they mean by that?" Lyla asked. "I don't know," Jack answered. "Maybe we should set up camp tonight?" Jack offered. "Are you kidding me I'm not gonna be sleeping in the woods," Lyla said walking away into the bushes, Jack zipped open his bag and started setting up camp. Once he made a fire he said, "don't worry she'll be back Charmander, but for now let's eat," _"Char!" _Charmander said.

Lyla was walking through the bushes looking for the way out, "who does he think I am, I'm a city girl, I not sleeping in the woods," she came into another clearing filled with other pokemon stuck to trees, "hey look Metapod's," "but why are they yellow?" Lyla walked over to one tree and grabbed the so called Metapod off the tree, and getting a better look at it, "Eww," she threw the pokemon. All the other pokemon started glowing. Morphing into something bee shaped. They were Beedrill, Lyla scream at the top of her lungs, "IYAAAAAAAAAAAH,"

Jack and Charmander have just finished eating, when they heard an scream, coming from the distance, "well, looks like that the sign to start packing up," Jack calmly started packing up, Once finished he returned Charmander to his ball, and just waited.

Lyla was running through the woods as fast as she could until she reached the clearing seeing Jack standing around. Once they were a reasonable distance from each other, Jack began to start running along with her. "So, I'm assuming you found the Beedrill nest?" Jack said running "Ya think!?" Lila said with scorn.

"Hey don't you have a Charmander, Why don't you use it?!" Lyla screamed. "Do you have a water type?" "..." "That's what I thought," _"Frrrree, Frrrree," _Lyla and Jack looked and saw a Butterfree flying over the horde of Beedrill, "isn't that Butterfree from before," Jack said. "How do you know?" Lyla asked. "Just a hunch," Jack said. The Butterfree a silver powder starting coming from Butterfree's wings, "it's using sleep powder," the Beedrill slowed down and came to a stop and crashed to the ground. Lyla and Jack stopped running and looked at the pile of Beedrill. "_Frrrree, Frreee,_" the Butterfree settled back onto Lila's head, softly purring. "And that proves my hunch," Jack said.

"And, I think that Butterfree wants to come with you," Jack said. "How do you know?" Lyla asked. "Just a hunch," he said shrugging. "Do you want to come with me Butterfree?" she asked. "_Frrree, Frrree,_" Butterfree purred excitedly. "Yeah, Jack 2, Lyla 0!" Jack yelled. "Wait, when did we start keeping score!?" She asked. "Just now," he answered.

**A/N: So how did you guys like the second chapter. In the next chapter they'll finally be going to Pewter city. Also tell me what you think about Lyla in the comments and suggest what I could do. Peace out my Brother's and sister's. **


End file.
